Prank Day
by NinjaWizard42
Summary: Naruto had come up with a new day. And this day is called prank day. What will happen when the others get pranked? Will they sit around and do nothing or will they do something about it? What will happen afterwards when somebody finds out a secret?
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I Do NOT own any of the characters in the story. If I did then the show/manga would be called 'Shino' WARNING: YAOI (kind of)**_

_**Another Warning: Shino might be a little or a lot out of character.  
**_

It was no ordinary day. As Naruto called it, it was prank day. Only he didn't tell anybody about it.

"Hey Sakura, what's up", Hinata asked.

"Not much. What's up with you", asked Sakura.

Hinata blushed for a second. She was still embarrassed from earlier. She didn't know what to say.

"What happened", asked Sakura.

Hinata blushed again in embarrassment. She got herself in some mess with Naruto. But she didn't want to say anything.

"In the mean time can you help me with this bottle. I can't get it op- aaah", yelled Sakura.

Sakura suddenly got sprayed with Ramen.

Naruto jumped out in front of her and started cracking up.

"Ha ha. You fell for it", Naruto yelled.

"NARUTO", screamed Sakura.

She kicked him right in the groin knocking the wind out of him. Naruto quickly got himself up.

"Thanks for not saying anything Hinata. Prank day rules", Naruto yells.

"What about my… present", Hinata asked quietly.

He runs off outside while still subsiding the pain from Sakura's kick. Once Naruto got to his next victim he collapses on his knees.

"What happened to you", Kiba asked.

"Sakura", said Naruto.

Kiba was sitting next to Shino when they were trying to eat lunch.

"Just take off the hood man. He won't take it off", said Kiba.

"Whoever took my real glasses will pay", said Shino.

Shino took off his hood and it revealed ridiculous ladies sunglasses. Kiba and Naruto couldn't see it but Shino was glaring at them.

"That was your prank? Good one Naruto", Kiba said laughing.

There was no way that Naruto was going to give him his present by now. Kiba wasn't supposed to say anything.

"Ha ha. Prank day rules", Naruto yelled out again.

"Hey, wait. What about Akamaru's dog treats", Kiba yelled.

By the time he yelled Naruto was already 10 miles ahead. Kiba had to get Naruto back.

Naruto ran all the way to a nice restaurant called Oku. He finally found Choji and Ino out to lunch.

"Hey guys. What's up", asked Naruto.

"We're out for lunch, idiot. Now get out of here", Ino nearly yelled.

"Why does everyone always yell at me", Naruto asked.

Naruto just stood there waiting for it to happen. He made Choji keep a secret from Ino.

"Here's your water madam. I will be right back when you two are ready", said the waiter.

Once Ino took a big gulp and spit all of it out on Choji. He knew that there was a prank. But he didn't know that the water was going to be tampered with.

Naruto laughed his head off in tears.

"That was great. Thanks for keeping a secret Choji", said Naruto.

Choji was about to burst. He didn't expect Naruto to say anything to Ino. Choji knew that he was in big trouble now.

"CHOJI AKIMICHI. You kept a secret from me", Ino screamed.

"You better have those chips for me", Choji said.

"Prank day rules", Naruto said.

Knowing that they were going to beat him up Naruto ran for his life.

"He's paying for this", said Ino.

"He lied to me. There _are no _chips. He's going to get it", said Choji.

Naruto got as far away from them as possible. The next thing he knew he ran into Shikamaru and Sai.

Shikamaru was trying to tell Sai to react emotionally for once. Sai wouldn't dare do that.

"Hi guys, what are you doing", asked Naruto.

"The usual", said Shikamaru.

"What? But what about the-"

"Naruto. Quiet. This is serious. He can't find his 'Special' pen. Yet he's not even mad by it", said Shikamaru.

"It's not my only special pen. I have a more special one in my pants", said Sai.

Naruto rummaged around in his pocket and took out Sais' pen.

"You had it", asked Sai.

"I just found it on the street. Here take it", said Naruto.

Sai tried to use his pen when the pen spattered all over his face.

"Well. Now I have been face painted", said Sai.

Disappointed by no reaction Shikamaru banged his head on the table. He had no idea why he was even hanging out with Sai.

"I've said that prank day rules all day. But now it doesn't. Sheesh. You're no fun", said Naruto.

When we turned to walk off he accidentally bumped into Sasuke.

"Oh, hi Sasuke. I didn't see you there", said Naruto.

"Prank day? Hn. Just get your prank done and over with. I have training to do", said Sasuke.

"Why would I prank you?"

Naruto walked past Sasuke without a care in the world. He couldn't prank someone who was expecting a prank. He also didn't want Sasuke to hate him even more.

"That was weird", said Sasuke.

As Sasuke walked past Shikamaru looked at him. He couldn't help but wonder why Naruto wouldn't prank him.

Once they were both off Hinata and Sakura ran towards Sai and Shikamaru.

"What happened to him", asked Sakura.

When Shikamaru was about to answer, Kiba and Shino came running over too along with Choji and Ino.

"Naruto pranked him with a faulty pen", said Shikamaru.

"You know he pranked me with a bottle of Ramen", said Sakura.

"He took my glasses. And replaced them", said Shino.

His face was covered in his hood. He refused to be seen like that.

"Oh come on Shino. It can't be that bad", said Sakura.

Sakura was about to grab off Shino's hoodie. He smacked her hand as Ino pulled down the hood.

The two of them started cracking up. He looked ridiculous. With their laughing Shino pulled his hood back up.

"You're not one to be laughing Ino. Didn't you say that you're water tasted like garbage", said Choji.

"I need a cake", said Ino glumly.

"I'll bake us one later okay", said Choji.

Shikamaru thought long and hard about this. _So Naruto had pranked them with the help of the others. So why didn't he prank Sasuke? There must be a reason behind this._

"I guess he doesn't have any balls to prank Sasuke", said Sai.

"What? He pranks us but not Sasuke? That makes no sense", said Kiba.

"Payback", said Sakura.

"For who? Him or Sasuke", asked Ino.

"Why not both", Shino said.

Everyone looked at him in surprise. They did not expect to hear that coming from Shino.

"You're that upset over your glasses? Don't you think that you're over-reacting", asked Sai.

"I need them back. My clan cannot see me like this. I'll look like a fool. He will be punished", said Shino.

Shino already started releasing his bugs. They were crawling on his hands and Sakura freaked along with Ino. Both of them hated bugs.

"No. Shino just calm down. We'll think of something", said Kiba.

Kiba leaned in to Shino and gave him a kiss on the cheek. This was the first time that Kiba did that in public. They didn't want to be known for at least a month.

"Fine. But it better be good", said Shino bringing his bugs back.

"Um. I think that I have an idea", said Hinata.

The group turned around. They didn't think that she would ever want to prank Naruto. Yeah, sure she grew out of her crush but they were still really good friends.

"Yeah? What is it", asked Kiba.

"We could prank them to-together", said Hinata.

The whole group was confused. Hinata gathered them all around her and announced to them her plan.

"That's good Hinata. The plan is set. We'll do it tonight when they're both asleep", said Shikamaru.

* * *

**Later that Night**

"Choji. Come on. Unbelievable. We have to go to Naruto's. And you know make sure that he's asleep", Ino called him out.

"Sorry. But I had to get my camera", said Choji.

Ino finally dragged Choji towards the rest of the girls. They quickly and quietly ran to Naruto's house. When they went to his house they were lucky enough to find a sleeping Naruto.

"Whew. Thank god. I got nervous for a second. How about if you two watch him", said Ino.

Ino quickly grabbed Choji's arm and dragged him to another room. They couldn't help but kiss each other like crazy.

**The Guys**

"Sai. Do you have the ribbon", Shikamaru asked.

"Yeah. Now where is the pretty boy", asked Sai.

Shikamaru turned and looked at Sai. He couldn't believe that he just said that.

Kiba and Shino walked around the house and looked for Sasuke's room. Once they saw that he was fast asleep they picked him up and dragged the body to the living room.

"We got lucky. He's a heavy sleeper", Kiba whispered.

Shino ignored Kiba's comment and already started undressing Sasuke. One by one the clothes were torn off of the Uchiha.

"Sai. Now take the ribbon and you know what to do", said Shikamaru.

"I should put bugs up Naruto's ass", Shino commented.

They all stopped what they were doing and looked at Shino. Kiba grabbed Shino's arm and dragged him out of the room as Sai continued his ribbon tying.

"Shino. Stop it with the bugs. Forget it. We'll just make him give your glasses back", said Kiba.

"He must pay", said Shino.

"What do you think that we're doing", asked Kiba.

Shino didn't dare to say anything. He knew something that the guys didn't. And he was forbidden to tell anybody.

"No more then one bug got it", asked Kiba.

"Got it", said Shino.

When they got back to the guys they were already done tying Sasuke up. They made sure that he was still sleeping before Shino and Kiba picked him up.

"Make sure to not hit him on the way there", said Shikamaru.

"Can't you two help us", asked Kiba.

"I'm weak. I only came with you guys to tie him. My hands are dainty. Suited for dainty activities", said Sai.

"Besides you two are fine. What do you mean by dainty activities", asked Shikamaru.

Sai left the house behind Kiba and Shino. Shikamaru just stood there wondering what this guy meant.

Surprisingly Sasuke was still asleep when they got to Naruto's house. He was a really heavy sleeper.

"Choji", Shikamaru whispered.

Choji ignored his best friend and continued kissing Ino. He couldn't help but to feel the soft and luxurious lips against his own.

Shikamaru pulled his friend away from the blonde. He was a little disappointed that he was not told of this relationship.

"You didn't tell me, why", asked Shikamaru.

"I did tell you a month ago. You said it was too troublesome to think about it. It's cool. Let's go and get a picture", said Choji.

When they went in there with everyone else Sasuke was just being put down. Kiba and Shino placed him right next to Naruto.

"I think that Naruto should be naked too", said Sakura.

"Yeah. Come on guys. For us", asked Ino.

They finally agreed to get Naruto undressed. Like Kiba promised he let Shino put 2 random bugs up Naruto's ass.

"Why", asked Hinata.

"I want my glasses Hinata", said Shino.

"Out of the room guys. Picture time", said Choji.

Choji got out his camera and took a few quick pictures of the two. He couldn't wait to get them printed out. He was going to give them both a copy for fun.

"Choji, let's go. It's late", said Ino.

The group ran out of Narutos' house. They ran up 5 miles and discussed the plans for the next day.

"We should just let them figure it out by themselves. It'll be more fun that way", said Sakura.

"Sounds like a deal. We'll meet up in the morning", said Shikamaru.

* * *

**Morning (Naruto & Sasuke)**

Naruto wakes up in bed and rubs his eyes. When he rubbed his eyes he thought that something didn't seem right. He just couldn't put his finger on it.

When he looked down he finally realized that he was naked. Naruto did not remember falling asleep like this.

He looked next to him as he felt a strand of hair brush against his skin. Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Sasuke was tied up in a pink ribbon all over.

"What the hell is going on here", Naruto yells.

With Naruto yelling Sasuke wakes up. He finds himself unable to move and notices the ribbon he was tied in. He sees Naruto and immediately thinks that this was his doing.

"Let me go you dobe", said Sasuke.

"Um- why are you in my bed", asked Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes went wide. _Why me? Couldn't Naruto at least sleep with clothes on?_

"The better question is why would you sleep in the nude", asked Naruto.

"Obviously whoever did this must have undressed me. It couldn't have been you. So who would do this and why", asked Sasuke.

Naruto had to think for a minute. _I don't think that I pissed anyone off recently. I've been nice to Grandma Tsunade. Oh yeah. I did pull those pranks yesterday. And I did forget to give Shino's glasses back. But he can't be that mad at me._

"Naruto… you pulled those pranks yesterday. That's why we're in this mess. It was probably them who did this", said Sasuke.

"Nah. There's no way that they would stoop this-"

Naruto starts screaming as he feels something in his butt. He can feel these creepy crawlies drawing themselves out.

"I think that there's bugs in there. Get them out. Hurry", yelled Naruto.

Not thinking straight Naruto put his butt right in Sasuke's face. His eyes went wide.

_He has a bigger butt than I thought he had. Holy god I want to. No I don't. Get your mind in gear Sasuke._

"How would I even get them out if I'm still tied here", Sasuke yelled.

"Oh, right. Sorry 'bout that Sasuke", said Naruto.

Naruto turned his face back to Sasuke and started untying the ribbon. It seemed like it was never ending. Each time Naruto thought that he was done with a ribbon it was attached to another one.

"We could get them back you know", said Sasuke.

"Well technically this is already them getting me back. I deserved this", said Naruto.

Naruto was finally done untying Sasuke. The raven sat up and looked at Naruto. He was beginning to grow more suspicious.

"What pranks did you pull Naruto", asked Sasuke.

"Let's see. I put Miso Ramen Soup in Sakura's soda bottle and it sprayed her,"

Sasuke laughed at that one. He thought that Sakura deserved it. When she used to want to go out with him she drove Sasuke crazy.

"I tampered with Ino's water making it taste like garbage, and I made Sai's pen explode when I gave it back to him."

"What about the others?"

"Oh I told them that I was going to pull a prank. But I didn't tell them what the prank was so they could still get a free ride with the other."

Now Sasuke was getting even more suspicious. _He never mentioned Shino and Kiba. Wait a minute. He said that he felt bugs up his ass. That must have been Shino's work._

"Oh yeah, and then there's Shino. I should probably give him his real glasses back. I swapped them with woman's sunglasses."

"WHAT? You never want to do that to Shino. Those glasses are part of his family you dobe. That's probably why you have bugs up there", Sasuke screamed.

Naruto screamed and ran around his room feeling the bugs again. He could feel them crawling up the walls of his butt.

Sasuke couldn't take the screaming blonde anymore. He threw Naruto back on his bed and flipped him over. He clearly saw the bugs lying on the cheeks. Very quickly he swatted both of them with his hands.

Naruto suddenly reacted and smacked Sasuke right across the face. He turned himself over and found himself staring straight in the ravens' eyes.

"Why did you do that", Naruto screamed.

"I was killing the bugs. You're lucky that there was only two. Now we need to find our clothes and Shino's glasses. I have a plan to get them back. Another prank", said Sasuke.

"What is it? Tell me", said Naruto.

"We pretend that we're together. They will see us hit it off. They'll be stunned", said Sasuke.

"How is that considered a prank? Can't we do something else", asked Naruto.

"No Naruto. We have to do this. Besides you deserve this anyway. You're the one who got us into this mess", said Sasuke.

Naruto was still wondering why they couldn't do something else. He sighed knowing that he didn't have a choice. Once Sasuke says something it's final.

"Okay fine. You might want to find your clothes", said Naruto.

Right away Sasuke searched everywhere for his clothes. He opened up the closet, went through all the drawers and even checked the fridge.

"Why would you check the fridge", asked Naruto.

"Shut up dobe", Sasuke yelled.

Sasuke turned the place upside down and couldn't find his clothes anywhere. It was right then when he thought of an excellent plan.

Sasuke went back to the fridge and grabbed a cucumber right away. He walked up to Naruto and pushed him back on the bed.

"Wait a minute. No Sasuke", Naruto yelled.

"Quiet. If you want to make this seem real then we need to add the pain. Would you rather have my dick up there or the cucumber", asked Sasuke.

Naruto didn't know what to say. He was going to have that cucumber for dinner tonight.

"Do we have to do this? I can just pretend", said Naruto.

"We have to make this seem real. Knowing you, you'll just over embellish it", said Sasuke.

"Can't we use a banana instead? That's my dinner tonight."

"Just a cucumber? Eat something else."

"No. I have no money. I eat what I can find", said Naruto.

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He didn't know that Naruto was going broke. With that he put the cucumber away. He knew what he had to do.

"If that's the case-"

Sasuke did the unimaginable. He crawled over to Naruto's side.

"Are you seriously going to do that", asked Naruto.

"You're going to have to lose your virginity at some point", said Sasuke.

"I'm only seventeen. I have the rest of my life. Come on Sasuke."

"Just my fingers then. Okay."

"Fine. But I don't know how to do this."

"Just relax. I'll guide you your way through. Don't be so tense."

As Naruto tries to relax he feels Sasuke slip his hand under his butt.

"Bend over."

Naruto follows the instructions and bends over. Sasuke grabs his butt and feels it for a second. He pulls the cheeks out of the way and slowly slips in his pointer finger.

"Ahh", Naruto quivers.

"Just relax. It's going to be fine."

Sasuke pulls his pointer in and out of the blondes' ass. He carefully adds in his middle finger along with the mix. After a good minute Sasuke adds the last ring finger in the mix. He takes his fingers out and decides to put in his erected penis.

"Hey you promised that you wouldn't", Naruto screams.

"I never promised anything. Now just relax," said Sasuke.

"How am I supposed to relax with your dick in there? It hurts."

Sasuke put his hand over Naruto's mouth muffling his screams. Very slowly he brings himself in and out of Naruto.

The feeling of Sasuke's balls hit Naruto against his cheeks. With each passing thrust he moaned. With a last thrust Sasuke finally takes himself out of Naruto for good.

"See. It couldn't have been that bad", said Sasuke.

"That hurt."

"Not even somewhat pleasurable?"

"Only a little. Who would find that big time pleasurable?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He remembers doing it with Shino at one point. That was when he came to terms with himself.

"What the hell? Who did you do it with?"

"Never mind that. We need to get dressed. I'm going to need to borrow your clothes."

"What? Why?"

"To make it more realistic. That and I can't find my clothes anywhere. Lets see what you have."

As Sasuke stood Naruto sat back down in pain. He watched Sasuke taking out his orange shirt and blue jeans and slipping them on.

"Thanks."

Naruto glared at him. He was not a fan of Sasuke wearing his clothes with no underwear.

"Keep the pants. Either that or burn them."

"Get dressed dobe."

Sasuke threw Naruto's clothes right at him. He got dressed right away. Every time he moved he was in some sort or pain.

"I should have been more careful with you."

"You think?"

New Chapter

Naruto grabbed out Shino's glasses from his desk drawer and tried to walk. Sasuke ran over to Naruto's side and grabbed his hand. They slowly walked out of Naruto's house together and went off to find the guys.

"Just follow my lead alright. I don't want you screwing anything up", said Sasuke.

In a matter of minutes they finally found the group of them sitting for lunch.

"I'll kill you later for this", Naruto whispered.

"Right back at you. You're the one who got us into this mess."

As if on cue the whole group spotted the two of them. They all thought that they knew what was going on.

"Naruto, why is Sasuke in your clothes", asked Shikamaru.

"Because I thought that I should", answered Sasuke.

"I was asking Naruto. What do you mean that you thought you should", asked Shikamaru.

"You two are so weird", said Ino.

"I thought that you liked-"

"Sorry man. But she's my lady now", said Choji.

Sasuke cringes at the thought of those two being together. He couldn't imagine it for the world.

"It doesn't matter. I'm taken", said Sasuke.

All of them sat there shocked. All of them but Shino. He knew exactly what was going on.

"That's right. It still hurts", Naruto complains.

Sasuke glares at him. He was about to murder Naruto. He had said way too much.

"It's okay you'll get better", said Sasuke.

Kiba didn't hear Sasuke and grabbed the pictures from Choji's hands. He quietly chuckled.

"You two are going out", asked Sakura.

"You bet", Naruto yelled out.

"Hey, look what I found on the street", said Kiba.

Kiba held out the picture in front of Naruto's and Sasuke's faces. They both looked in disbelief. The two of them snatched the pictures out of Kiba's hands hoping for no one else to see.

"What? That's it Sasuke the deal is off. I'm going", Naruto screamed.

Naruto could only walk so far until his butt started hurting again. He had to find a nearby seat and quick.

"Sasuke? We need to talk. Privately", said Shino.

Shino grabbed Sasuke by the wrist and dragged him off a great amount of distance.

"You had sex with him didn't you. No one should hurt that badly", said Shino.

"I used my fingers one by one, scissor them. Then I took them out and put it in. I went slowly with the driving", said Sasuke.

"You need lube next time. Or at least spit. There needs to be moisture", said Shino.

"I don't think that there'll be a next time", said Sasuke.

"I understand. But if you want to be with him then you have to ask him. I know that you're pretending to be with him for the group. A prank. But still. Take a move and make it be moist. Also I want my glasses back", said Shino.

Shino walked back off to the group in no time. Sasuke followed his tracks knowing that Naruto was probably still there. _Wait a minute. He probably revealed us. I'll kill him later._

"Sasuke you creep", Ino yelled.

She smacked him right across the face. From that smack he could tell that Naruto told them.

"They got it out of me. Sorry Sasuke", said Naruto.

Sasuke grabs Naruto's shirt collar and pulls him up face-to-face with him.

"What did you tell them", asked Sasuke.

Sakura got up and spoke for Naruto. She told Sasuke everything that Naruto had told them.

_He told them everything. I'll kill him. He'll regret it later._

As if reading Sasuke's mind Shino grabbed Naruto from him.

"Just sit. Sasuke you're ruining your chance. Naruto, give me my glasses. End of conversation".

Naruto picks his hand through his shirt pocket and takes out Shino's glasses. Once he got them out Shino immediately takes them. Looking away from the group he replaces the ladies glasses with his own.

"Shino? When are you going to take those glasses off? I haven't seen your eyes yet. Aren't boyfriends supposed to see each others eyes by now", Kiba asked.

"Within time", said Shino.

Sasuke looked at Shino with shock. _He took off his glasses when he was with me. He took them off after a week. Maybe he thought that he was so sure with me._

"Uh Shino", asked Sasuke.

"Don't say a word. I'll explain later Sasuke", said Shino.

"What's going on Shino? He's seen your eyes before hasn't he? You two went out? Sasuke I'll kill you", Kiba yelled.

Sasuke ran for his life. He ran off to the other part of town never to be seen for weeks on end.

"I wonder what he's ruining his chance with", said Naruto.

Naruto just stared at Sasuke running further away. He had a feeling that he would never find out. And he never did… that day.


	2. Confessions?

It was just a regular day for Sasuke. He went to school, went to classes and went straight back home. He was as bored as ever.

"Just get your head in gear Sasuke", he told himself.

Like he usually does he went straight to his bedroom and looked at his proudly new picture.

He was seeing a sleeping Naruto next to Sasuke all tied up. It had been a month since that picture was taken. It was the day when everybody had been pranked.

Even though Sasuke yelled at Naruto to get him untied he wished that it happened again. That was the only time when both him and Naruto were in a bed together naked.

His dick now wanted up and out. Sasuke quickly un-zippered his jeans and pulled down his boxers.

"Nice to see that your backside hasn't changed", a teenager said.

Sasuke turned around and there he saw Shino. _He couldn't have knocked? Has he ever heard of a doorbell?_

"You couldn't have knocked? No one is supposed to see me like this", said Sasuke.

"You have that picture hung up? If Naruto sees then you won't have a chance", said Shino.

"Why do you care if I have a chance or not?"

"Well why do you care if I care?"

Shino was killing Sasuke's brain. Sure Sasuke was smart but Shino made him get headaches easily.

As Sasuke tries to recover his headache he sees someone else in the house to. This person randomly pops up in Sasuke's room next to Shino. It was none other then Kiba.

"What the? Sasuke pull up your pants. Are you trying to seduce Shino or something? Why is that picture hanging on your wall? What's going on here", Kiba constantly yells.

Sasuke grunts and quickly pulls his pants back up covering himself. He couldn't believe that Kiba was there.

"Relax Kiba. I'm not seducing him. The better question is why are you here", asked Sasuke.

"I was not told of past relationships. Wanted to confirm that you two went out. Obviously he was cheating on me with you", Kiba said.

"Huh? That was before you two went out", said Sasuke.

Kiba couldn't believe himself. _So Shino was telling the truth after all. Thank god. I feel like an idiot. Wait a minute. He has that picture on his wall. Oh my god, I know what's going on._

"You like Naruto don't you? This is unbelievable. Ha, I got to tell-"

"If you want to live then you won't tell anybody", Sasuke said.

Kiba smiled with an evil grin. He rubbed his hands together as he thought of a plan.

"No more pranks Kiba. Go and find Naruto. You know what to do", said Shino.

Kiba knowing exactly what Shino had meant ran straight on out. Shino was finally grateful that he got to see Sasuke alone.

"He won't tell. I threatened him so we're fine. Ask him out. That's all there is to it", said Shino.

Sasuke still refuses. No matter what Shino says he does not listen.

"Fine. I'm going fast food tonight. Meet me at Mickey's at six a clock. See you then", Shino says.

_Huh? Shino is so bossy. He used to be fine. Ever since he got with Kiba he started to change. Thank god for Kiba._

* * *

**Later At Mickey's**

"Where is he", Sasuke asks himself.

Sasuke finds himself sitting at a table alone. _I've been waiting for 15 minutes. Come on Shino. Is this payback or something?_

"I'm late and I'm not sorry", says Shino from a distance.

He walks straight towards Sasuke and sits right next to him. Sasuke looks at Shino in confusion.

"Can we just order something", asked Sasuke.

"We already did", said Shino.

_Damn it Shino. He's making my head hurt again. What does he mean by that anyway? How does he already order something in advance at a Fast Food joint?_

Out of the corner of his eye Sasuke sees Kiba and Naruto entering Mickey's. _What is going on here? I swear I'll kill Shino._

"Wow. Look what we have here. I didn't know that you guys would be here", said Kiba.

Sasuke turned his head glaring at Shino. He couldn't believe that Shino out of all people would do this.

Kiba drags Naruto with him towards Sasuke and Shino. Right away Kiba sits in front of Shino.

"Wait Kiba. You said that the two of us would be eating", said Naruto.

"Yeah? Well we're here and they're here. Might as well eat together and chow down", said Kiba.

"Doesn't matter anyway. Shino already pre-ordered our dinner. Too bad."

"Actually. I accidentally ordered 4 hamburgers. That'll be too much for the two of us", said Shino.

Kiba smirked at Shino. He was so glad that things were going to plan.

Sasuke saw this smirk and thought the worst. _Oh lord. Get your head clear Sasuke. That cannot be a sexual smirk. Why am I thinking this?_

They waited in silence as Naruto finally decided to sit down. He couldn't bear to look at Sasuke. After a few moments of silence their dinner finally came. Only there were only two burgers.

"I'm full from my earlier anyways. We'll see you two later. Here's sixty bucks Sasuke. That should cover it", said Shino.

Shino and Kiba quickly got up from the table. They ran out of Mickey's leaving the other two still there.

Sasuke couldn't help but to glare down at them. He could see Kiba waiting for a high-five from Shino.

_I can't believe those two. They did this on purpose. To get me alone with Naruto. I should have expected this. And poor Naruto doesn't know anything._

"I think we've been pranked. This is from before isn't it Kiba", Naruto yelled out.

"Idiot. He can't hear you."

"I know that. I'm going home."

Once Naruto got up to leave he finally saw the food that was at their table. Naruto stared at the juicy hamburger that was calling his name.

"Are you really going to let this food go to waste", asked Sasuke.

Naruto knew the answer to this. He knew that if he let the food sit there it would just be thrown out. He sat right back down with his stomach growling.

It was growling so loud that the whole place could hear it. Sasuke stared at Naruto in disbelief.

"Sounds like someone is hungry."

Naruto ignored that comment and dug right on in. Little did Sasuke know Naruto hasn't eaten in days.

Ever since prank day Naruto has thought a lot. _Maybe I really do like Sasuke like that. Sasuke's been acting quite weird around me. Does he like me or something? No he can't. Why would he like me? He even says so himself that I'm an idiot. That is not a sign. Or maybe it is. My brain hurts._

"Naruto. Just eat. The whole place can hear you."

"I'm not even talking."

"I mean your stomach. Just eat."

Sasuke stared down at Naruto waiting for him to eat. Naruto couldn't stand the glare anymore and sucked down his burger.

_What's Sasuke's problem? Why does he care if I eat or not? Sheesh if I didn't know any better then I'd say that he cares. But he doesn't. Or does he? Or maybe I just want him to care. Why do I do this to myself? My head hurts again._

When Naruto got out of his thinking slump he saw Sasuke slamming down the money.

"The moneys' on the table. Keep the change", Sasuke yelled.

He immediately went to the door. Once Sasuke placed a hand on the door an employer stopped him. Sasuke had no idea who it was.

"You can't leave", said the employer.

"Yes I can", said Sasuke.

"Your friends told us to keep you two in here until you eat. Your dessert hasn't even come out yet", said the employer.

The employer grabbed Sasuke by the arm and dragged him back to his seat. Sasuke reluctantly sat down.

"What was that about", asked Naruto.

"He said that we're not aloud to leave until we eat dessert."

They sat in total silence. They stared down into their empty plates until they were took away.

After a while Sasuke lifted his head. He caught himself glaring right at Naruto.

_Damn it Naruto. Why do you have to be so sexy? You're probably even sexier in bed. Sasuke stop it. He might hear you. These are your thoughts you idiot. Stop it._

Sasuke grabbed his head in a flash. These thoughts of his were giving him a headache.

_I never thought that my own thoughts would give me a headache. I only thought that it was Shino who could do that to me. Him and his damn brilliant ideas. Except for this one. This was stupid Shino. I doubt that Naruto likes me back._

"Sasuke. Why are you staring at me?"

Sasuke got himself out of his mind trance. He directed his attention back at Naruto. He had no idea what to say.

"Uh. This is your fault."

"I don't believe you. Real reason. Now."

Sasuke gulped a little to loud for his own good. Even Naruto could tell that he gulped.

_He's probably really juicy. Like that hamburger I just had. Damn it, now I really want to know._

"Because I can't believe that you're an idiot. I was looking out the window over there. Not at you."

_He's hiding something. What could he possibly have to hide? Damn it. I wish that I could read minds._

Their dessert finally came out right in front of them. Neither one of them could believe what was laid out before them. It was a big glass of strawberry ice cream topped with sprinkles, whipped cream and one cherry.

"All right. I call the cherry", Naruto screamed.

"No. That cherry is mine."

Naruto immediately grabbed the cherry. He popped it right in his mouth. Sasuke caught on to Naruto and grabbed the blondes' cheeks. He popped the cherry out of Naruto's mouth and ate it himself.

"That's disgusting", said Naruto.

"I just needed a taste. I can spit it back up for you."

"Keep it."

Once they were to eat the ice cream they noticed something odd. There was only one spoon. This was going to end in a fight to the death.

"You ate the cherry. I get the ice cream."

Naruto already started eating it without Sasuke.

"Could we have another spoon please?"

"Sorry. No can do", yelled out an employer.

Sasuke grunted and leaned back in his seat.

"Here, just take the spoon. I'll just lick it", said Naruto.

"We can share it."

"Fine. Take it."

They ate in complete silence. After a few minutes Naruto decides to take endless bites. He couldn't stand it anymore.

"That's cheating you idiot."

"Just have the rest. I'm full anyway."

Sasuke snatched the spoon anyway from Naruto's hands. He gobbled down the rest of the ice cream and let out a large belch.

Sasuke immediately puts the money on the table and grabs Naruto's hand. He drags them out of the joint and outside.

As soon as they got out of there, Naruto snatches his hand away from Sasuke's grip.

"What is your problem? There's no need to drag me out of there."

"What's your problem? I'll see you around Naruto."

Sasuke walks to his apartment. He did not want to give himself away.

* * *

**The Next Day (Sasuke)**

Sasuke wakes up in bed with his thumb in his mouth. He silently questioned himself as he took it out.

When he quickly left his apartment immediately Naruto was standing right there. He was glaring at him with frustration.

"What are you looking at?"

"What are you hiding from me? I was talking to Kiba and he said that he was shocked that you didn't tell me something," Naruto growled.

"Don't worry yourself Naruto. Just leave me be."

Sasuke bumped himself against Naruto as he walked off. He did not want to be bothered by the blonde today.

_What is going on with me? I like him. But I keep pushing him away. Is playing hard to get really going to work? Maybe he's not gay. Holy crap I have to ask him. But if I do then he might suspect. Damn it what do I do? Wait. There is the answer._

Sasuke saw Naruto coming his way. Right once Naruto was about to walk past Sasuke grabbed his arm and pulled him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke for a quick second. He was more confused than ever. _What is going on with Sasuke? He's acting really weird._

"Hey Naruto. Want to see a movie? Of course you do. Come on let's go."

Sasuke immediately dragged Naruto with him to the theater. Once they got in they sat down and were ready to watch it.

"Sasuke. Why did you just?"

"Shut up. The movie's about to start."

During the movie Naruto couldn't help but think. _What is going on with him? One minute he's ignoring me and now this happens. This is one weird day. He never wants to hang out with me._

They both walked out of the theater when Sasuke finally spoke up. "So what did you think of Hitomi Louie? Did you like her?"

"We come out of the theater and you ask me that? She's good-looking like that I guess. Why are you asking me? This is totally weird."

"I have a friend who thinks that you're cute. Except this person is a boy. That's why. Are you gay", Sasuke blurted.

_Damn it. Why did I just say that? I hope he says no. But at the same time I want him to say yes. I feel like an idiot._

"Uh… I need to think about this. I suppose I…"

Naruto drooped his head down and walked off. He didn't know what to think. _Is this why Sasuke's been like this? It's because of his friend? Who is this friend? No one has ever called me cute before. I want to know who this is. But again I don't. What if I know the guy?_

**Later that Day**

Naruto couldn't contain himself any longer. He had to figure out what was going on. He ran off to Sasuke's right away.

Not wanting to knock Naruto kicked down Sasuke's front door and proceeded to his room. He could hear loud music coming from inside.

He opened the door and saw an image that he did not expect. He could see the image of him and Sasuke on the wall. He was also seeing Sasuke naked in front of the picture.

Sasuke quickly turns around without thinking. His hand was on his dick still moving.

Naruto had no idea what to think. He stood there dumb. His blue eyes were wider than ever. His heart fluttered by the sight that he was seeing. He actually enjoyed this scenery. But at the same time he was shocked as ever.

"You're not going to kick me out?"

"It doesn't matter. You've seen me naked before."

"That- that picture. It's up. You're jacking."

Sasuke quickly stopped himself and turned off his music. He couldn't believe that Naruto caught him. This was the last thing he wanted.

"Sasuke? What's going on?"

Not knowing what to say Sasuke dropped on his bed. He slammed the pillow over his head and tried to suffocate himself.

Naruto immediately took the pillow away and sat down next to the Uchiha. He patted his chest and just looked at him in the eyes.

"I don't want to say."

"You can't even give me a hint?"

"Let's just say that there was a reason that we were left alone the other day. There's a reason why Shino and Kiba just left us. End of discussion. Goodbye."

Naruto refuses to leave Sasuke. He had a feeling that Sasuke didn't mean that. That Sasuke just wanted someone to talk to as opposed to being alone.

Naruto thought about it for a few minutes. _Wait a minute. So does he like me then? I mean I just caught him jacking off to that picture. And that picture is actually hanging up. Holy mother of Gotham he does like me. And the strange thing is, is that I think I do like him._

"You like me don't you", asked Naruto.

Sasuke turned himself around facing the wall. He refused to let Naruto see him like this. For some odd reason he didn't want Naruto to know.

"I'll see you later Sasuke."

Naruto finally got up and left Sasuke lying there. He removed himself from the ravens' house and went for a walk.

The dark fell upon him in a matter of hours. Walking in the park alone the blonde thought a lot. Not caring that it was still freezing out he sat out on a bench. Eventually lying down he stared into the sky.

The wind blew through his golden hair as he felt a hand. Naruto got up and looked. He saw Kiba standing there. Sitting up he allowed Kiba to sit next to him.

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing."

"Kiba? How did you know that you liked Shino?"

Kiba thought long and hard about it. He couldn't come up with anything. His mind was totally blank.

"I don't really know. I guess that you know when you know. You know? I like being around him. And I'm happy around him. And I know that he's always there for me as I am for him. Why?"

"Thanks Kiba. I'll see you around."

Naruto got up and off of the bench. He slowly walked back to his place. He refused to tell Kiba what he just saw.

Naruto slowly crawled in his bed and continued thinking. It was non-stop.

_Sasuke is pretty cool I guess. We did accidentally kiss that one time and that wasn't horrible. That fucking wasn't so bad. All though it did hurt. He's definitely cool. And I guess that he's attractive. He isn't so bad. He did share the ice cream with me. Why am I still thinking about this stuff? I guess that I do like him. It sure does seem like it. Okay. Tomorrow is the day. Don't forget it Naruto._

* * *

**The Next Day**

It was after school and Naruto tried to find Sasuke. He couldn't find the raven anywhere. _Maybe he's trying to avoid me._

Naruto ran around the perimeter of the school with no success. _Maybe he's back at home. What if he never went to school? He'll be in so much trouble._

He ran straight to the Uchiha's house and knocked down the door. Right away he ran into Sasuke's room and sees no one there. _Why isn't his door locked?_

"Naruto, what the hell?"

Sasuke was right behind Naruto in nothing but a towel. _How did he get in? I know that I locked that door._

"Bad time?"

"GET OUT."

Sasuke grabs Naruto by his shirt and threw him out of the house. Not knowing what else to do Naruto walks on over to the park. He lies down on a bench and stares at the clouds.

"I guess that wasn't such a good idea."

Naruto lied down on the bench for an hour before he decided to get up. He couldn't lie there much longer. Someone was making way too much noise on the other side.

"Would you stop with all the grunting? Sasuke?"

Immediately the raven sat up and saw Naruto. He did not think that Naruto would be at the park. He just wanted peace and quiet.

"Sasuke. I just need to talk."

"Maybe I don't want to talk. You probably figured it out anyways. So what if I like you."

Naruto pushed Sasuke's legs off of the bench and sat down right next to him. He wanted nothing but to make things clear.

"You don't understand."

Naruto slowly moved his hand on the bench. He moved his hand closer to Sasuke's and intertwined their fingers. Naruto used his other hand and stroked his jet-black hair. His hand fell on the raven's neck and he made his way closer to Sasuke. He lifted Sasuke's chin up and locked their lips in together. With a quick kiss Naruto broke it up and looked at the raven.

"That was unexpected."

"What can I say? I just happen to like you after all."

Sasuke shocked Naruto when he decided to kiss the blonde in return. He licked the blondes' lips hoping to get into the mouth. The blonde allowed it and the raven slowly stuck his tongue in. They exchanged saliva until the raven decided to break it off.

"I guess that this means we're together", said Naruto.

"Yeah."

And with that Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki spent the rest of their high school lives together.

The End


End file.
